Ryley One-Shots
by MiggieMoo2014
Summary: Ryley one-shots based on prompts from the Tumblr blog, Imagine Your OTP.
1. Mario Kart

Imagine person A of your OTP sitting on person B's lap while they play Mario Kart.

"Marley, I'm not sure how this is supposed to work…" Ryder tells his girlfriend after she turns on the videogame and then sits back down… on his lap. Now he couldn't see the TV because she was in his direct line of vision.

"Stop being such a baby, Ry. You act like you haven't memorized every course." Marley answers.

"I do not! Besides, I'm not worried about that, I'm just worried I'm going to get distracted by your beauty, baby." He says, making her blush.

"Shut up, you better drive, because I'm going to kick your ass." She says laughing, but soon her face falls serious and Ryder chuckles.

"You are taking this game way too seriously…" He mumbles.

"You're just mad because you're losing." Marley teases her boyfriend. Ryder leans around her to look at what place he's in and she's right, he's in last place.

"Only because you're cheating!" He justifies.

"I am not!" She counters. He gives up the stupid fight, mumbling to himself and turns back to the game. After a few minutes Ryder comes up with an idea. He wraps his arms around Marley so that his controller is in front of her. Soon enough, the race is over and Marley had beaten him by three places.

"I TOLD YOU I WAS GOING TO WIN!" She yells at him, doing a little victory dance, still sitting on his lap.

"Are you going to get off my lap now then?" Ryder asks her, already knowing her answer.

"No." She states simply, looking through the different courses so they can start another race.

"Well, then I guess I'll have to do this…" He says, wrapping his arms around Marley tighter and begins to tickle her.

"RYDER! RY! STOP IT RYDER! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" She yells at him in between laughs. He continues to tickle her until she's lying on the couch under him. He stops, and Marley takes a couple deep breaths.

"Finally, that was mean…" she mumbles. He just stares at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?" She asks him, starting to get worried,

"You're beautiful." He says simply, and then kisses her nose. "I love you so much."

"I love you too… more than you could ever imagine." She replies, smiling widely.

"You want to know something?" Ryder asks her.

"What?"

"Even though you won the game, I think I'm the real winner… because I have you." He says, kissing her softly.

"You are so cheesy… but I love it." She replies, kissing his cheek.

"But next time, I'm totally going to kick your ass!"

"In your dreams, Lynn!"


	2. Thunderstorm

_There is a thunderstorm. Imagine your otp being in the same room and they can't leave. Person A is really happy about it because they like being around Person B. However Person B is extremely afraid of storms and is rolled up like a ball in the corner. Person A coaxes Person B to look up and just as Person B is about to stand up there is a loud crack of thunder. Person B (terrified) throws themself around Person A's neck and almost starts crying. Person A sits with Person B in his/her lap through the whole night, cuddling and comforting them until they calm down. Eventually they both peacefully fall asleep, person B still in Person A's lap, leaning on Person A's chest. Person A still has their arms wrapped protectively around Person B._

When is this storm going to end? Marley thinks as another crack of thunder sound outside, shaking her house. Ryder and she are stuck inside on their date night because of the thunderstorm that has been going on all day. He loves thunderstorms and rain and just being with Marley so he does mind the change in plans, while Marley is terrified of them and would rather be enjoying whatever romantic plans her boyfriend had before the storm. Where did he go? She wonders as she sits alone in her room. He went downstairs twenty minutes ago to make popcorn and hasn't come back yet. Marley gets up, and ventures into the hallway, which is dark, and scary. She gets to the end of the hallway and prepares to go downstairs when once again thunder sounds and this time, accompanied by lightning, she screeches and darts back to her room and curls into a ball in her closet.

"Marley? Babe, where'd you go? Are you okay?" She hear Ryder asking as he walks in the room. She whimpers slightly, still afraid. When Ryder hears it he puts the food down on her desk, and walks over to her closet.

"Baby, can you come out?" he asks her softly as he sits down on the floor and leans back against the wall next the closet.

"No." she says, once again whimpering. The sound breaks his heart.

"Can I come in then?" He asks, knowing she'll say yes.

"Bring a blanket with you." Marley tells him, he chuckles and get up. He grabs the blanket from her bed and goes in to the closet.

"Are you okay?" He asks her softly as he wraps her and himself up in the blanket and pulls her closer.

"I- I don't do thunderstorms…" She says quietly.

"Baby, it's just a tiny storm… It's nothing to be afraid of…" He tries to assure her, but she just shakes her head.

"No, Ry, It's not just the storm… It's the memories…" She tells him, he just looks at her, letting her know he's listening. "Storms were my parent's favorite time to fight, they must have thought it would drown them out… the screaming and yelling, it never stopped. So now the thunder and lightning are connected, - "

"To the screaming and yelling. That makes sense, but baby, I'm not going to yell, I'm just going to stay here and hold you… Okay? Now how about we get out of here, and go watch a movie? I'll keep you safe, I promise." He suggests.

"Okay…" Marley agrees but hesitates. He tries to help her up but soon thunder cracked above them onve more, causing Marley to scream and throw herself into Ryder, hiding her face in his neck, and pushing them back into the closet.

"It's okay, baby, you're going to be okay." Ryder's calming and soothing voice is the last thing Marley hears before she lets sleep consume her.

The next morning, Ryder woke up to his phone ringing. He carefully reached to grab it, realizing he and Marley were still in her closet. He groaned as he looked at the caller Id, his mom. He answers it, greeting his mom with a whisper.

"Hey mom, you need anything?" Ryder asks her, hoping Marley stays asleep.

"Morning sweetie, Where are you?" she asks him.

"Uuuummm… okay , I know this is going to sound weird but I'm in Marls closet." He tells her.

"Why are you in her closet, Hun?" His mom asks him, confusion laced in her voice.

"Well, last night during the storm, Marley got scared, and was hiding in the closet when I found her, and I almost had her out of the closet when she got scared again, and hid in the closet again and I guess we fell asleep." Ryder explained the events of the previous night.

"Awe, the poor thing. Is she okay now?"

"Yeah mom, she's still asleep." Ryder says, looking down at his girlfriend and smiling.

"Okay, I'll let you go… Don't stay inside all day, that storm brought nice weather with it. Okay?"

"Okay mom, I won't." Ryder answers her, hanging up afterwards. He soon falls back to sleep, and Marley wakes up, looking around groggily and smiles at the fact that Ryder held her all night just so she could sleep… Though she would have been fine if he had moved them to her bed instead of the closet, she thought giggling to herself, falling back to sleep in Ryder's arms.


	3. Motorcycle

_**Imagine Person A of your OTP wants to get a motorcycle instead of a car. Worried about their safety, Person B tries to persuade them out of it. Person A gets the motorcycle anyway and takes Person B on a ride to prove that it's safe. Even though Person B claims they hated it, they secretly loved it and never complain about the motorcycle again.**_

"Baby, you'll never believe what I saw today!" Ryder yells to Marley as he walks in the door.

"Well, hello to you too." Marley tells him giggling.

"Hi, what do you think about getting a motorcycle?" He asks her after kissing her nose.

"No way. Not happening, Ry… Are you crazy?" She screeches shaking her head in disapproval.

"Why not? It would be so cool!"

"And dangerous! I just don't know if I'd be comfortable with you going out on it, knowing you could get hurt." Marley counters, getting sad just thinking about Ryder getting hurt.

"No I won't, I'll be fine."

"Did you develop psychic future telling powers? That would be the only reason for you to be able to know if you would get hurt." Marley told him wittily.

"Well, actually Santana let me borrow her Mexican psychic third eye… Calm down baby, it'll be something fun for us, we could-"Ryder starts to get excited.

"There is no way I'm getting on one of those things!" Marley tells him. His smile falls, he'd really wanted to share this with Marley, thinking she'd enjoy.

"Marley, I'm not going to let you get hurt, I'd rather me get hurt before you." He tells her, grabbing her hands.

"That's what scares me though, you getting hurt… I say no. We're not getting a motorcycle… Not happening."

"But Marls-"

"No." Marley tells him shortly before turning around and going to their bedroom. Ryder follows right on her heels.

"Come on, Marley… I can get Jake to teach me everything I need to know."

"Oh yeah! That makes me feel **SO **much better." She tells him sarcastically as she walks into the bathroom, Ryder follows, trying to continue the discussion.

"Okay, so I get you're mad now, you only get sarcastic when you're mad. But Jake would be an awesome teacher." He says trying to convince her as she strips and gets in the shower. As she stands under the water, she realizes that Ryder may have given up. She also realizes that the house had become too quiet. She calls his name, and he doesn't answer so she does it once again, but not before sticking her head out of the shower.

"Ryder!? Are you still up here?" Silence. "Ry?"

"What's up beautiful?" he says in her ear from behind her, wrapping his arms around her. She jumps as he does so.

"Ah! RYDER! You know not to do that to me!"

"I'm sorry babe, but it was too tempting to resist." Ryder tells Marley, trying to defend himself. "You know though, while I've got you where you can't run away-"

"No motorcycle Ryder." She says shortly, reaching around him to shut off the water. Marley then gets out of the shower. She wraps a towel around herself and walks to the bedroom.

"So you get to make all the decisions? Is that how this is going to be?" Ryder says, now clearly pissed.

"No Ryder, that's not it. I just- I'm scared you're going to get hurt." Marley tells him, her hard exterior falling.

"I told you, I can get Jake or Puck-"Marley stops him though.

"Just because they have licenses does not mean they can teach you to not become road kill, Ryder! We can't spend that money on something that dangerous! We need another car! End. Of. Discussion." Marley's anger is clear in they punctuation she uses as she speaks to Ryder. She then flops on to the bed and rolls over and goes to sleep.

"I don't see a problem, Marley. If he wants it, get it." Jake tells Marley the next day at coffee. She had called him to ask his advice.

"I just wish he would listen to my concerns about it. I don't want him to get hurt."

"Marls, I've been riding my bike since we were sophomores and nothing has happened to me." Jake says, trying to convince her nothing would happen.

"That's a lie. When we were juniors, you broke your arm!"

"Only because of someone else! Most motorcycle accidents are causes because of another driver, not the bike rider." He defends, then spits out a statistic she doubts is true.

"Whatever, we're not getting one." Marley tells him once more, sticking to her gut.

"Okay, I tried. Just remember this Marley: He has done s much for you, and for your happiness. And don't get me wrong, I'm not saying you don't give him anything, but there have been so many things he has wanted to get or do, but hasn't even mentioned them because he knew you wouldn't go for it. Just think about that, when you tell him no on this." He advises her as he walks he to his car.

"Thanks for the advice Jake!" She yells as she drives away. _Just kidding, thanks for nothing._ She thinks.

"Ryder! I'm home! Jake says hi!" Marley yells as she walks in the house. She walks into the kitchen and finds the note he left on the counter.

_Went to run some errands… be back soon! I love you!_

_ ~Ryder_

_What the hell does he need to do? _Marley thought as she put the note down. Going to the fridge to start dinner, she hears an engine revving outside the house. "What the hell? Who is that?" She questions as she walks outside, to find someone on a motorcycle.

"Hey babe!" The person yells. _I'm going to kill him._ Marley thought as she walks over.

"Ryder, what the hell is this?"

"Well, Marley it's a motorcycle." Ryder answers cheekily, grinning.

"No shit, but why is it in our driveway?"

"It's ours. I bought it."

"Ryder, we talked about this! It's too dangerous!" Marley yells.

"Babe, babe, babe… breathe, It'll be fine. Now go put on some jeans and let's go."

"No way, I am not getting on that thing!"

"Yes, you are… Now come on, you need to change." He says, placing the kickstand down and getting off the bike. He picks Marley up and throws her over his shoulder.

"RYDER! PUT ME DOWN! I AM NOT GETTING ON THAT THING!" Marley yells as Ryder carries her through the house.

"You know, if Puck and Jake heard you calling a bike a thing, they'd flip a shit." Ryder mumbles as he throws her on the bed.

"Whatever." She says as he kneels down in front of her at the foot of the bed.

"Okay, Marley it's going to be fine. I just want to go through town. Nothing is going to happen to us… I promise. And besides I got you something." He tells her, the sincerity in his voice and eyes turning into excitement.

"What?"

"We have to get you dressed first." He says laughing at her change of mood as he tugs her yoga pant off of her. He walks over to the dresser and pulls out her skinny jeans, throwing them at her. "Put this on baby… Where are your boots?"

"In the closet... Ryder what did you get me?" Marley asks him curiously. He comes back over and hands her boots to her.

"Put them on and stop asking questions… Give a minute I'll be right back. You also might want to put your hair up." He instructs, then kisses her forehead quickly, then runs downstairs, reappears about three minutes later. "Close your eyes Marls." She does as he says; he then takes hold of her arms and puts something on her. She can feel him look over her and whatever he has put on her. 'Okay, you can open them."

"When the hell did you get this?" Marley asks after taking in the leather jacket she was wearing.

"This afternoon… I thought you'd want something cool to wear… If you'd want to ride the bike with me…" He admits, slowly fading out because he knew she would never ride the motorcycle. "But… whatever." He walks out and downstairs, Marley right behind him.

"Ryder! Where are you going?!" He just ignores her and gets on the motorcycle. Marley didn't know what to do. She didn't want him to leave mad. When he left mad, he couldn't control himself, He didn't think before doing things. She did the only thing she could think of; Marley shook her head to get rid of her doubts and zipped up the leather jacket Ryder had got her. Without thinking twice, Marley got on the motorcycle behind Ryder.

"Marley, What are you doing?" Ryder asked looking back at her confused.

"If you want me to ride this thing, you had better drive." Marley told him strictly.

"Okay, hold on tight." He tells her after he puts the extra helmet on her head. She does as he says and then he drives off.

Marley would never tell Ryder this, but it was one of the coolest things she'd ever done.


	4. Sheet Fort

Imaging your otp making a sheet fort together.

"Marley! What are you doing?" Ryder calls to his girlfriend who had been sitting on the bottom of the stairs reading when he went up to his room to get her a hoodie. Now she was standing on a chair on the other side of his spacious living room, trying to hook a blanket to the chandelier which was hanging over her. He worries when he notices that the chair is leaning over and off the ground.

"I wanted to make a fort!" She tells him. Laughing, Ryder walks over and throws her over his shoulder. He walks over to the stairs he had just come down and places her gently on the third step up.

"Go get some sheets from the closet, third door on the right… I'll try and hang that blanket for you; you were super close to falling there… Okay?" Ryder tells her sweetly, Marley giggles.

"Okie dokie!" She agrees, kissing his nose, he rubs is against hers in response. He watches as she skips up the stairs and wonders how he got so damn lucky to have her. He walked over to the chair and stands on it. Ryder thinks about it for a moment, and then ties the blanket to the opposite side of the chandelier from where he was standing. Then he ties them to the backs of two chairs. Marley comes down and helps him do the same thing on the other side. They hang a few more sheets, and soon they had a sheet fort.

"Something's missing…" Marley muttered to herself, trying figure it out, and all of a sudden she screams. "PILLOWS!"

"I'll go get them." Ryder tells her.

"If you just throw them down the stairs, I can set them up." Ryder hears her yell to him as he walks up the stairs. He gets the pillows from his bed, and throws them down to her. He then walks over the guest room and gets all the pillows off of that bed too. He walks out of the room but gets disturbed by a pillow being thrown into his face… a white and flowered pillow, which means it was Marley's, and she had the whole fort thing planned.

"Well, Miss. Rose, It seems you have had this fort thing totally planned…"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't… you'll never know, Mr. Lynn" Marley tells him, smiling coyly. He wraps his arms around her waist, rubbing their noses together, using the distraction to steal her pillow from her and use it to defend him.

"Hey! Why'd you steal my pillow!?"

"So I can do this without you hitting me again." Ryder tells her, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"RYDER LYNN! YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT OR I WILL BE FORCED TO GO TO EXTREME MEASURES!" Marley screams, before clinging to Ryder's waist as he walks down the stairs. He walks to their fort and drops her on the cushions.

"Yeah? What kind of extreme measures?" She just sits there, ignoring him.

"Oh, so you want to play that game?" He says laughing. She once again ignores him. "You know, you won't be able to keep this up that long." As she continues to ignore him, he sits in front of her, pulls her towards him so she sits in between his legs and their noses are touching.

"Come on baby, you know all I want to do is cuddle with you…" Ryder whispers to her, kissing her unresponsive lips and then her nose, rubbing his against hers. "You know you want to…"

"I know." She says smiling. "And you knew you had me at cuddle."

"I know, you can't resist cuddling." Ryder laughs, pulling her closer. She giggles and snuggles closer to Ryder.

"Do you ever think about the future?" Marley asks him after a few moments.

"Yeah, I do." He tells her, without hesitation.

"What do you see? When you think about the future, I mean." Marley asks him, flipping over so she lies on her stomach, against his chest.

"That's easy. You." Ryder tells her, his face showing the love he feels for her.

"Really? What else?"

"Well, I see us, you a huge star and me a pro – football player, living here in Lima, because we can't imagine ourselves anywhere else in the world. We have two, maybe three kids, all with names that have a meaning to us or are us interesting and different as ours are."

"Have I told you I love you today?" She says smiling at his confession.

"I don't think you have, why?"

"Because I really do love you, like a lot." Marley tells him, giggling as she buries her head in his chest.

"Well, that's lucky because I love you too, like a lot." He replies, laughing slightly as he mocks her a little bit.

"Do not mock me Ryder Lynn! It is not a nice thing to do." Marley scolds him.

"I'm sorry." He says pouting. He hugs her tighter and kisses the top of her head. "What do you see in our future?" Marley laughed, because she saw the exact same thing he did, but she wasn't ever going to tell him that, it would give him too much power, so she settled for a cheesy line instead.

"I just know I can't wait to see how our forever turns out."


	5. Selfies

**Hey! So this time, instead of Ryley, I did a Jennoist one-shot because I thought it was a better scenario. I hope you like it! **

_Imagine Person A of your OTP taking Person B's phone. Person B finds it a few hours later and opens it to see hundreds of cute selfies and videos Person A left._

Melissa giggled as she took another picture on Blake's phone. She had taken it when he went to let Jacob in, and was now sitting in their bedroom taking selfies on it while he watched the football game with Jacob, Kevin, Chord and Darren. She was taking the pictures because he was leaving to go back to Miami and visit home in the morning, and she thought it would be great if he opened his phone to see tons of pictures and videos of her.

"What is Melissa doing?" She hears Jacob ask Blake.

"I'm not sure… She said she wasn't feeling well." She did tell him that, it was just a lie though, to get him to leave her alone so she could carry out her plan. "I think I'm going to go check on her while it's still half time." Of course his concern is masked to the guys by his football love. Melissa hears him get up, and walk down the hall. She jumps under the covers, shoving Blake's phone under her pillow.

"Hey baby, how you feeling?" Blake asks her, pressing his lips to her temple as he sits down beside her on his side of the bed.

"A little better, it's just a stomach ache though, you don't have to worry and check on me at every commercial." Melissa tells him, hoping he'll listen to her.

"Yes I do. It's my job as your fiancée to make sure you're healthy before I leave in the morning." Blake tells her laughing.

"No it's not… I'm a big girl Blake; I can take care of myself."

"Whatever you say Mel Belles, do you need anything?" He asks her, now standing in the doorway.

"No, I'm just going to sleep in off… take a nap, I'll come sit with you guys in a little while."

"Okay, I'm right down the hall if you need me."

"Okay." Melissa responds, just wanting him to get out of the bedroom. After he does, she pulls his phone out, unlocks it, typing in the password, her name, and takes more pictures. Right before she goes out to the living room though, she makes one last video, specifically for the morning.

* * *

The next morning, when Blake is on the plane, he pulls his phone out and unlocks it, and opens his pictures intending to look at the pictures from filming the other day, but has trouble finding them because as he scrolls through the photos, all he sees are pictures of Melissa.

"So that's why she was acting so weird yesterday…" He says to himself. The old man next to him, who he hadn't paid much attention to before, laughs.

"Is that your girl, son?" The man asks him. Blake smiles, looking at the pictures again.

"Yeah, her name's Melissa." Blake tells him.

"And yours is?"

"Blake, sir." Blake answers, trying to remain polite.

"Well Blake, my name's Jim. How long have you known your girl?"

"Almost two years, we work together, and didn't date until about last February and I asked her to marry me in June. " Blake tells him, smiling even more, just thinking about Melissa.

"Well, most would say that's fast, but son, I think if you know you love someone and they love you, there is no time limit." Jim tells Blake.

"I agree with you, it was hard at first, we had both been in other long term, long distance relationships when we met which wasn't a great start, but we bonded after we broke up with them."

"Well, I think you two will go a long way, son." The man tells him. "The one thing I can tell you is to always be honest with each other."

"Thanks. I appreciate that." Blake tells him as he flips through the photos, the old man returning to the book he was reading. When Blake gets to the end of the photos, there is a video… of Melissa. He plugs his headphones in and presses play.

"_Hey baby, I bet you're kinda mad at me right now… for blowing up your phone I mean. You could also really like it, but who knows? I miss you already, and you haven't even been gone 24 hours yet… come home soon, okay? I just wanted you to have this video while you're gone to remind you what's keeping you from Miami. I love you so much, and I can't wait to marry you. It's crazy to think we've only known each other for such a small amount of time, because sometimes I feel like I've known you my whole life. Sometimes, it seems like you're the only person who understands me. I just want you to remember that I'll always love you... forever. Don't forget to tell everyone I say hi!" _

On the screen, Melissa blew a kiss to him and then it went black. He laughed at first, and then thought for a moment about how lucky he was to have found her.


	6. Ryley Week Day One

**_Imagine your OTP being in a long distance relationship, over a Skype call person B tells person A that they won't be able to make the planned visit. Person A is devastated and cries almost every day. Two days later Person A comes home from school/work and goes to their room, to their surprise they find Person B sitting in their desk chair, just casually saying "Hey love…"_**

"Are you sure you can't come?" Marley asked her boyfriend over Skype. He sat in his bedroom in California, where he was going to school to help his Dyslexia.

"I have a huge test after break and my mom doesn't trust me to study if I come to Lima… I'm sorry baby, I was really looking forward to seeing everyone, and you." Ryder told her, running his hand through his hair. She smiled slightly before looking away. "You're mad, aren't you? Don't be mad Stars"

"No, I understand. You're there for your school work; it's the most important thing." Marley tells him, feeling tears in the back of her eyes.

"You're going to cry, please don't cry Mar-Stars… I'll be home for Christmas break, I promise. It's going to be okay." He promises her as he notices the look in her eyes.

"I know, I just- I really miss you…"

"I know baby, I miss you too… but you know my mom, what she says goes." He reminded her, laughing softly.

"I know, I'll be fine, you know… I better go. I told Unique and Kitty I'd call them, plus I have a paper to write and I promised Jake I'd help him with his history project for Mr. Shue…"

"Oh, okay… I just thought we'd do homework together over the webcam, but if you're that busy…" Ryder said, feeling left out.

"Plus I have to find a song for Glee Club and…" Marley kept babbling. Ryder quickly tried to bring himself back into their conversation.

"What's this week's theme?"

"-And Mrs. Shuester needs me to tutor a freshman and then there's- you know, you probably don't even care about all this, how about this, if you need help on your homework call me okay? I've got to go, I'll call you later… I love you."

"I love you t-" Ryder started to reply but before he could finish Marley log off of Skype. She let out a sigh and then a loud sob, turning from her desk and flinging herself on her bed and pulling Ryder's hoodie out from under her pillow holding it to her tightly, wishing it was Ryder not just his hoodie.

* * *

"So he's really not coming?" Jake asked her from across the hall as they stood at their respective lockers. Marley took a deep breath before answering.

"He has a huge test and his mom says he has to stay in California and study." When she finishes she lets out another sigh and closes her locker and slides down the wall and sits on the floor.

"Way to not sound depressed." Jake says laughing slightly at her predicament.

"I'm sorry; I know you're bummed too. I just really miss him and was really looking forward to seeing him." She tells him as he sits on the floor next to him. "So now I'm depressed and I didn't get any sleep last night."

"See now when he does come to visit, he's going to be mad at me… Take care of yourself please? I don't want Ry yelling at me."

"I know, I know. I just couldn't stop crying… but I did find a song for Glee Club." Marley tells him. This week's assignment was to find a song that reflected their love life at the present time.

"What is it?" Jake asks her. She just smiles and gets up.

"You'll just have to be on time, won't you?"

* * *

"Who's first this week?" Mr. Shue asks them as he walks in to the choir room.

"I'd like to go." Marley says softly as she raises her hand.

"Go right ahead, Marley." Marley takes a deep breathe, not getting up from her seat. Jake rubs her back and whispers to her.

"You can do it."

"So, as you guys know Ryder was supposed to come home over break and visit, but he told me last night he can't." Marley explains.

"Why can't he come?" Kitty asks softly, not even using a dumb knick-name or being snide which told Marley she was looking forward to seeing him too.

"He has a huge test he has to study for… his mom said he has to stay."

"That's not fair." Unique tells her.

"I know, but school is really important to him right now, you know, with his dyslexia and all… but it did give me inspiration for this week."

"Well, go ahead Marley; show us what you came up with." Mr. Shue prompts her. She looks at the band that starts playing.

_You said it in a simple way,  
4 AM, the second day,  
How strange that I don't know you at all.  
Stumbled through the long goodbye,  
One last kiss, then catch your flight,  
Right when I was just about to fall_

Marley stands up and walks to the middle of the room, takes another breath and continues singing._  
I told myself don't get attached,  
But in my mind I play it back,  
Spinning faster than the plane that took you..._

And this is when the feeling sinks in,  
I don't wanna miss you like this,  
Come back... be here, come back... be here.  
I guess you're in New York today,  
I don't wanna need you this way,  
Come back... be here, come back... be here.

The delicate beginning rush,  
The feeling you can know so much,  
Without knowing anything at all.  
And now that I can put this down,  
If I had known what I'd known now,  
I never would have played so nonchalant.

Taxi cabs and busy streets,  
That never bring you back to me,  
I can't help but wish you took me with you...

And this is when the feeling sinks in,  
I don't wanna miss you like this,  
Come back... be here, come back... be here.  
I guess you're in London today,  
I don't wanna need you this way,  
Come back... be here, come back... be here.

As Marley sings the last few verses, she starts to tear up and cry. She toys with the heart pendant that was around her neck, only thinking about Ryder. Unique shakes her head and taps Jake on the shoulder who nods.

"This is getting to her way more than she's letting on…" Jake tells Unique.

_This is falling in love in the cruelest way,  
This is falling for you and you are worlds away._

New York... be here.  
But you're in London and I break down,  
'Cause it's not fair that you're not around.

This is when the feeling sinks in,  
I don't wanna miss you like this,  
Come back... be here, come back... be here.  
I guess you're in New York today,  
And I don't wanna need you this way,  
Come back... be here, come back... be here.

I don't wanna miss you like this.  
Come back... be here.  
Come back... be here.

As Marley finishes, she sits down on the piano bench and sobs. Before Mr. Shue can even react, Jake, Unique and Kitty have jumped up from their seats and have huddled around Marley. She continues to sob uncontrollably, missing her boyfriend more than ever.

* * *

"I'm home mom!" Marley calls as she walks in the door of their house, after-school she'd gone to the Lima Bean with Jake, Kitty and Unique, who had been acting very strange as though they were stalling her from leaving. Trying to figure out what was up with them helped her get her mind off of Ryder a little bit, but not really.

"Hi, I was wondering when you'd get home… how was your day?" Millie asked her daughter as she walked into the kitchen.

"It was okay, I guess." Marley told her, checking her phone for the millionth time, to see if Ryder had called her.

"Okay, you guess?"

"I cried in front of the Glee Club today…"

"You really miss him don't you? How about this, you go upstairs and do your homework, then we'll have dinner and you can Skype Ryder and we can all watch a movie together… How about that?" Her mother suggests a mischievous look in her eye that Marley couldn't figure out.

"Okay!"She calls to her mother as she ran up the stairs. Even though he wasn't really there, her weekly movie nights over Skype she and her mother had with Ryder always made her feel better.

"Hurry up and finish so you don't call him too late!"

"Okay! I'll call him before I start my homework!" Marley tells her. She hears a slight rustling in her closet as she threw her jacket in to it and sat down to her desk but paid no mind to it, thinking she had just knocked something down. She stared at her computer screen as she called Ryder, waiting for him to answer and squealed as he did so.

"Well, someone looks happy to see me." Ryder says laughing.

"Well, hello to you too." Marley tells him, smiling.

"How was school, and Glee?"

"Miserable…"

"Was it really that bad?" He asks her, frowning.

"I'm probably being a little over dramatic… but-"

"I know." He says a small smile on his face.

"Mom said we could have a Skype movie night after we all get done dinner." Marley says, her smile returning.

"Are we having spaghetti? I've been craving your mom's meatballs." He asks her laughing.

"Yes, we are… wait- what do you mean 'Are we having spaghetti?'?" She asks, confused by his sudden change in wording.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at dinner, Stars…" He tells her, and on the screen she sees him put his head on a pillow that looks vaguely like her white flowered on and the picture of them on her bedside table.

"Wait a minute… what-what are you doing here?!" Marley yells as she turns her swivel chair around, seeing Ryder lying on her bed. As he laughs he sits up, smirking at her.

"Hey Mar-Stars…" He says, smiling widely. He laughs again as Marley squeals and then jumps up and down screaming happily as she tackles him.

"I can't believe you're here… What about your test?"

"There is no test; I told you there was a test to surprise you." Ryder admitted, wrapping his arms around her tighter. "And then my plan got delayed, and I had to get the gang to stall."

"I really should be mad at you for lying to me, but I'm so excited to see you, that I can't be mad… Just wait for tomorrow though, you'll be suffering my wrath." She told him giggling.

"I'd go through hours of your wrath, just to be here…" He told her, resting his forehead against hers.

"Marley! Ryder! Dinner is ready! And I made extra meatballs!" Millie yells up the stairs.

"Your mom is awesome…" Ryder said, using the line he did when they first met, this time Marley let out a snort and then dug her head into Ryder shoulder out of embarrassment.

"I love you so much…" Marley murmured into his neck, still embarrassed. He laughs before replying.

"That was super adorable, and I love you so much too, baby."

* * *

**Happy Ryley Week! So I know most people make a new story for OTP weeks, but I already have a Ryley One-Shot album so I'm just going to label each day, today was a fanfic of my choice... and Tomorrow is a Fanfic for the first comments choice. So Comment and give me a Ryley prompt!**

**~~~MiggieMoo2014~~~**


End file.
